One or more embodiments of the invention relate to light amount adjusting devices, and photographing apparatuses and methods, and more particularly, to photographing apparatuses and methods in which a simple and compact light amount adjusting device is used to selectively perform two-dimensional (2D) photographing or three-dimensional (3D) photographing, and light amount adjusting devices for the photographing apparatuses and methods.
A three-dimensional (3D) image exhibits a 3D effect that allows a viewer to feel that he or she is seeing a 3D object. In the past, the 3D effect was used in limited fields such as heath care fields. However, recently, various visual media using 3D images have been developed, and 3D television (TV) technologies for residential use have been rapidly developed.
In order to provide a 3D image, images that are simultaneously captured at different angles need to be shown to a viewer's two eyes. Thus, a 3D photographing apparatus has a different operational structure from a 2D photographing apparatus. Various types of apparatuses have been used as 3D photographing apparatuses. However, since images that are simultaneously captured at different angles are required, an optical or mechanical structure of a 3D photographing apparatus is more complicated than that of a 2D photographing apparatus. In addition, since a 3D photographing apparatus obtains a 3D image only, a user may be inconvenienced by using a separate camera in order to capture a 2D image.